Thinking Out Loud
by XxFLAWLESSxX
Summary: When an unexpected adventure captures the team in it's midst, the booze is passed about the members of the round table, and someone's secret keeping skills get a little sloppy...


Thinking Out Loud; Chapter 1

A.N. - This is my first story, so if it isn't any good, my apologies! Follows and favourites would be greatly appreciated. Otherwise, enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The team was coming back from a case in Pittsburgh, exhausted from their hard work to find another dreaded 'Angel of Death'. The weather hadn't been cooperative during their tiring investigation either, the nearing winter sending the first waves of snow much earlier than anyone had anticipated.

Morgan, sprawled out on a seat, his headphones on, tried unsuccessfully to get some much needed rest. "Damn snow storms," he cursed softly, as another gust of snow and wind violently shook the BAU jet. Giving up on sleeping while they flew back, Morgan got to his feet, walking to the fridge to get something to drink. Prentiss had beaten him to it, her nose in the fridge as she took her sweet old time trying to find the right soda. Morgan tapped his foot impatiently, yet teasingly.

"Could you take any longer, Princess?" He mused, pointedly checking his watch. She jumped slightly, and pouted.

"What, have you seen how many different types of soda they have in here? There's, like, twenty!" She shuffled over to show him, but he just grabbed the first one he saw, along with a water for himself.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it, sweetheart?" He joked, patting her shoulder mockingly.

"Are you kidding? That was terribly difficult! I'm glad you rescued me from the cursed mini fridge!" Prentiss said, putting her free hand dramatically over her forehead. They laughed, and went to sit with JJ, who was looking out the window.

"Uh, Jayje, you there?" Prentiss asked, waving a hand in front of her. JJ blinked furiously, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You looked like you needed company," Derek said, sitting across from her, and Emily on her right. JJ smiled, but the pain was still fading from her eyes.

"Is there a problem? You look upset," Emily stated, her brow furrowing with concern.

JJ smiled again, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about... those people. They were just getting over the death of their _children,_ Em. How could someone be so cruel, so sick, to do that to a living being? I get that they were unhappy with the way their lives had played out, what with their children dying in that fire and everything, but that doesn't mean some idiotic psychopath can kill them, then say it was 'consensual', or that 'they wanted to die'!" Jennifer shook her head in disgust, tears slowly pooling, threatening to spill over her lashes.

Emily slipped her own hand under JJ's, her thumb making circles over the backside of her blonde friend's hand. It stopped as she spoke. "JJ, we all agree with you, but it's just part of the job. We've seen lots of these cases before. You know, someone once helped me get over the fact that no matter what we do, people will be people. Nobody can stop death from happening before it should, but what we do helps, and that's all that matters."

JJ smiled as she recognized her very words that she had said only weeks ago. "Who told you that? They sound very smart," she said, giggling softly to herself.

"One of my very best friends, and she _is_ very smart. Kinda good at soccer too," Prentiss said, patting JJ's hand before she went to open her soda. As she went to take a sip, the wind blew the jet yet again, and she spilled her overly-sweetened drink over the neckline of her blouse.

"Ah, shit," muttered Emily, putting down her drink. "I'm going to go get another shirt from my go-bag. Don't steal my soda, Jayje," she warned, and went to find her bag.

As Prentiss was digging through her bag to find a shirt to match her slacks, the BAU jet pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. "Attention BAU agents, we will, unfortunately, have to land as soon as we find a clearing, as the storms are too rough and our chances of an incident are just too high to risk. Thank you for your cooperation."

Hotch walked out of the bathroom as the announcement ended, his usually stern face in a frown, if it was possible for both to happen at the same time, that is.

"Prentiss, if you could gather everyone please, I would like to discuss this decision with them all," he said, and walked away. Emily smiled and nodded, then went to quickly change her shirt.


End file.
